The facilites and support provided by this research grant make it possible for clinical investigators in all departments to study various pathophysiological states and diseases under controlled environmental and metabolic conditions. Such studies include research on neurological and myeloproliferative disorders, purine metabolism and gout, renal and electrolyte and fluid disorders, catecholamine metabolism in relation to hypertension and affective disorders, altered adrenal cortical and gonadal hormonal balances, malabsorption, hepatic and biliary tract secretory disturbances, obesity, inborn errors of metabolism and diabetes mellitus.